


proximity

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever boundaries existed before are gone now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	proximity

Her breath is warm and light on his chest, coming out in quick bursts. She's trying desperately to keep quiet and he worries that she'll hyperventilate before they get out of this sodding closet.

He had thought this door led to another corridor and was terribly surprised when he hit the wall and Rose smacked into him. With no time to go elsewhere, he'd reached around Rose and yanked the door shut, just in time to hear footsteps race by in the corridor just outside.

He holds Rose close, tight against his chest, for there is no other option. This closet is just big enough to hold him alone and he has to hold onto Rose to keep her from bursting through the door.

She is afraid, trembling in his arms, having been rescued at the very last second by the Doctor, and her fingers play nervously with the lapel of his worn leather coat.

He's never been this close to her and despite the danger of their situation, he finds himself distracted by the way she feels, pressed against him like this.

Her hair tickles both his chin and his hands simultaneously and he can smell her shampoo, something vaguely sweet. He closes his eyes and lowers his head ever so slightly, inhaling deeply, opening his mouth a little.

Her breathing has slowed now and she relaxes a bit in his arms, leaning even closer, though he's not sure how that's possible.

His lips ghost along her hairline and his hands move lower, searching for the edge of her shirt. She arches against him and her hands slide up, stroking the skin of his neck before kissing his Adam's apple.

He sighs and his hands slip beneath her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her lower back, his fingers dipping beneath the waist of her jeans. She shivers against him and reaches down, grabbing his hand and pulling it around to the front of her pants.

They shift a little and his hand dips lower, feeling damp lace and pushing it aside. His slides two fingers in easily and Rose gasps, twitching against him and her hand grips his shoulder, squeezing tightly.

Rose's mouth is open slightly and her breath is hot on his neck, coming in quick bursts once again but for an entirely different reason this time. He covers her mouth with his, kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth while his fingers work down below.

Her head falls back and her arm circles his neck and she shudders against him, biting her lip hard to keep herself from crying out as he sends her to her climax.

He withdraws his hand and Rose sighs, sagging against him, her arm still wrapped tightly around his neck. He kisses the top of her head and holds her close once more, the two of them creating a more innocent embrace just as the door swings open and Jack peers in, informing them that it's safe to leave now.

Rose steps out and turns, casting a meaningful glance at the Doctor over Jack's shoulder, and suddenly he can't wait to get back to the TARDIS.  



End file.
